Hefty Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mom, does these camps really help kids to lose weight...?" says Hanna. "I've heard that it's really effective." says Ashley. "Did you put my pink plush bunny in my bag?" says Hanna. "Yeah, of course." says Ashley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hefty Hanna**

 **Hanna Marin has a dream. She wants to become confident, cool, skinny and sexy. All that her so called friend Alison is.**

"You're going to fat-camp this summer? So lame." says Alison with a sassy sexy laugh when Hanna tells the girls that she will be going to fat-camp over the summer.

"Ali, it's not like I wanna be fat..." says Hanna in a weak little voice.

"Shut it, Hefty Hanna! You're no better than stupid fuckin' crappy Pigskin McCullers. Remember that you only got your fat wannabe butt into my gang because I wanted you to." says Alison. "Without me, you'd be nothing. Don't forget that, little Han."

"Be nice to Hanna, Alison!" says Spencer in a hard angry tone.

"Spencer, keep out." says Alison. "This is between me and Hanna."

"Don't be damn bitch! Ali, you have no right to treat people like crap." says Spencer. "Hanna, Lucas, Mona and Paige are good people. They don't deserve what you do to them."

"I can do what the hell I want." says Alison in a strong commanding tone. "No one can stop me, Hastings."

"Oh, really? I'm not afraid of you, DiLaurentis." says Spencer.

Alison walk over to Hanna and punch her in the tummy.

Hanna bend over in pain and begin to cry.

"Fuckin' stop it, Hanna-Boo! All you have there is fat. It can't hurt." says Alison.

"Alison Mariah Rowena Kathryn Belle DiLaurentis, that was too much!" says Spencer as she grab a hold of the front of Alison's tank top.

"Spencer Patricia Anne Naomi Elisabeth Hastings, don't fuckin' touch me!" says Alison in anger.

"Fine!" says Spencer, just as angry as she remove her hand from Alison's top.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison walk over to Hanna and put her hand on Hanna's shoulder.

"Hefty Hanna, stop crying. I mean, what are you, five?" says Alison.

2 days later, Ashley Marin drive Hanna to the PTWLC, the Pennsylvania Teen Weight Loss Camp.

"Mom, does these camps really help kids to lose weight...?" says Hanna.

"I've heard that it's really effective." says Ashley.

"Did you put my pink plush bunny in my bag?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, of course." says Ashley.

"Awesome! Me need my little bunny. Can't sleep without her." says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Hanna-Boo, aren't you a bit too old for stuffed animals? You're 15 now." says Ashley.

"I'm gonna stop using stuffies when I get skinny and amazing." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Ashley.

Almost and hour later, they arrive at PTWLC.

Hanna grab her bags and get out from the car.

"So...have a good time. I'll see you 4 weeks from now." says Ashley as she kiss Hanna on the head.

"Good...? Not so much. It's dang fat-camp not Hollywood." says Hanna.

"I know, but this will help you to reach your dream, sweetie. Bye!" says Ashley.

Hanna cry a bit when her mom drive away.

"Hi there, my name's John Leyton, the camp leader. Welcome to PTWLC, you must be Hanna Marin, right?" says a man as he walk up to Hanna.

"Yeah...me is Hanna." says Hanna.

"I'll show you to your cabin. This way." says John.

Hanna grab her bags and follow John to a small cabin on the other side of the camp area.

"Cabin no. 55 Delta. Here's your key." says John. "Meeting in the main house in one hour. See ya there, Hanna."

John leave and let Hanna make herself at home in her cabin.

Hanna is happy that she don't need to share her cabin with another overweight kid.

"Okay..." says Hanna as she open her suitcase and pull out her beloved pink plush bunny.

Hanna gives the bunny a warm hug.

"Awwww, little cutie Mini Hanna!" says Hanna in an adorable childish voice.

Mini Hanna is the name of Hanna's plush bunny.

An hour later, Hanna enter the main house.

Hanna feels a bit less shy when she notice that she herself seem almost skinny compared to some of the other kids at camp.

"Sit down, Hanna." says John when he notice Hanna in the room. He points towards an empty chair.

"Yes, sir." says Hanna as she take her seat on the empty chair.

"Hanna, please tell us about yourself. Don't feel shy. No one's going to bully you here." says John. "The other kids are just as shy as you are."

"Okay. Hi, my name's Hanna and I love pink cute stuff and I'm..." says Hanna. "You know...I'm...I'm...fat."

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it, Hanna? You did admit what your problem is. That's step one. Now we can move forward and fix your problem, make you lose weight and reach your dream." says John.

"Will I really be skinny and sexy after summer?" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"I can't say for sure, of course, but we all hope so." says John.

"So what's gonna happen now?" says a girl named Anna Hansen, who's a fair bit more overweight than Hanna.

"Everyone, follow me. Let's go for a walk in the woods." says John.

"Aren't there vampires and demons there?" says a boy named Mike Ashmore.

"No, silly. We have no such things in Pennsylvania." says John.

"You sure? My cousin Amy told me that there are monsters in Ravenswood." says a girl named Jenny Hopkins.

"You are 14, way too old to believe in such stories, Jenny. There are no monsters or demons in Ravenswood." says John.

"Okay..." says Jenny.

"Let's go." says John.

"Sir, do we have to go for a walk? I wanna watch the new Gossip Girl episode..." says Hanna.

"Yes, we all need a walk. C'mon, kids. Let's go." says John.

Sure, she may not be as overweight as some other kids at the camp are, but 15 minutes later, Hanna is sweating a lot as she walk behind John through the woods.

"Are we there yet...?" says Hanna.

"We still have to walk for at lease 45 more minutes to get to the lake." says John.

"45, are you fuckin' kidding me? I'll be dead before then." says Hanna.

"Yeah, me too!" says a girl named Della Brown.

"No you won't..." says John. "Don't be silly."

"Fuck!" says Hanna in anger.

"I don't wanna hear such bad words, Hanna." says John.

"Sorry." says Hanna in a weak low tone.

"Good." says John.

Hanna is far from happy. It's only day one at fat camp and she's already angry like hell.

"Damn fucking shit-camp..." mumbles a very angry Hanna.

At the same time, back in Rosewood.

"Girls, did you see that loser-thing today? She did almost pee herself in class. That girl is so damn lame." says Alison.

"Her name's Mona and she's no loser." says Spencer.

"I heard that hermie-boy has a crush on that loser-thing." says Alison.

"Why do ya always call him hermie-boy? His name is Lucas." says Aria.

"He and the loser-thing are such crappy kids and so is the Pigskin. God, I hate the Pigskin." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice to them." says Spencer.

"Em, what do you think, my sweetie?" says Alison in a seductive tone.

"Uh...don't know..." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Awww! Sweet innocent little Emily." says Alison as she give Emily a hug.

"Yay!" says Emily in a super-childish tone with a smile on her cute face.

At the same time, Hanna is so tired that she can barely walk anymore.

"I don't wanna be too strict, but you must keep on, Hanna. If you can't stand a simple walk in the woods, you can never get skinny." says John.

"I'm doing my best..." whines Hanna.

"Okay...kids, let's take a short break here." says John.

"Thank godness!" says Hanna as she sit down on the grass.

"Can I have a snack?" says a girl named Molly Harkins.

"No, I'm sorry." says John. "Here at camp we learn to avoid having a snack."

"Crap!" says Molly in an angry tone.

"Don't use bad words." says John.

"Sorry." says Molly.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"I need to go bully that loser-thing. See ya later." says Alison as she leave Aria's room.

"Ali, be nice." says Spencer, but Alison ignore her.

20 minutes later at the mall.

"Hi, loser-thing! Are ya looking for a bra that will make your boobs look as sexy as mine?" says Alison as she walk up to Mona who's looking at clothes.

"Please don't hurt me..." says Mona.

"Okay, loser-thing...first of all, I'd never waste any time punching a shit like you in the face and second, you can never in a thousand years become as sexy as me." says Alison.

"Alison, why are you such a bitch?" says Mona as she starts to cry.

"I'm not a bitch. I'm an awesome chick and you're just a weak little piece of loser-shit." says Alison. "Understand that you're a worthless kid."

"Uh...am I really worthless?" says Mona, more to herself than to Alison.

"Yeah, you're a damn weak piece of silly stupid loser-crap." says Alison with a sassy naughty laugh.

"Please, be nice..." whines Mona in a childish tone.

"Never! Ha, ha, ha! See ya 'round, you fuckin' loser-thing!" says Alison, still laughing as she walk away.

"No..." says Mona through her tears.

The next day at PTWLC, Hanna wakes up early and goes to the common bathroom to poop and then she put on her baggy white sweatpants and her neon-pink oversized t-shirt.

"Sir, what's for breakfast...?" says Hanna as she enter the cafeteria-cabin.

"Some nice fresh vegetables and clear water." says John.

"What...?" says Hanna out loud. "No pizza, burger or hot dog? Not even a sandwich?"

At the same time at Rosewood High.

"Can you help me to become Emily's girl...?" says Paige.

"No way! Shut the fuck, Pigskin, I own you now!" says Alison in a hard cold tone as she look at Paige with anger in her eyes.

Alison turn around and walk away and all the confidence suddely fade away from her face.

An hour later at PTWLC.

Hanna walk back to her cabin. She didn't eat her vegetables, but she did drink her water.

"Damn stupid geek-brekfast...who the fuck love to eat lame veggies all the time?" says Hanna to herself.

Once safe in her cabin, Hanna grab her pink bunny and play with it a little.

"Mini Hanna, you're adorable." whisper Hanna with a cute smile.

Since she didn't eat any veggies for breakfast like she was supposed to, Hanna is now hungry.

"Let's see..." says Hanna as she open one of her bags and pull out some candy that hse kept hidden in there.

Hanna eats a bit of candy.

"Aww, yummy!" says Hanna.

2 hours later in Rosewood.

Lucas is at his locker, searching for his Math books when he suddenly feel a tap on his shoulder.

He turn around and sees Alison.

"So what's up you fuckin' hermie?" says Alison in a sassy tone with a teasing evil smile on her face.

"I'm not a..." begins Lucas.

"Oh, yes you are." says Alison. "Tell me, do you still have both a dick and a pussy?"

"I never had two parts..." says Lucas.

"Are you sure? I know you were born as a fuckin' freak of nature, ya stupid hermie." says Alison. "No one can love such a weird excuse for a human being."

Lucas starts to cry and then he run away.

"Bye, fuckin' hermie-boy!" says Alison in a very sassy voice.

In her cabin, Hanna is reading a magazine when someone knocks on the door.

Hanna opens and sees...Aria.

"Aria, how did you get here? Why? Cool." says Hanna.

"I wanna give you something. Sure, it's not your birthday, still I want ya to have this. It might make life here at camp more easy for ya, Hanna-Boo." says Aria as she gives Hanna a pink cell phone.

"OMG, awesome!" says a very happy Hanna. She's never had her own phone before.

"Now you'll be able to txt me when you feel alone." says Aria with a friendly sweet smile. "Bye!"

"Bye!" says Hanna.

An hour later in Rosewood.

"Emily, let's go bully that loser-thing." says Alison as she enter Emily's bedroom.

"No, thanks." says Emily. "I'm not into being a bully. I wanna stay sweet."

"Okay. How you feel about cookies and milk then?" says Alison.

"Sounds cute." says Emily as she blush a little.

"Nice. Just wait here and I go get the milk and the cookies." says Alison as she leave the room.

Ten minutes later, Alison return with cookies and milk for herself and Emily.

"Aww!" says Emily.

At the PTWLC, Hanna is forced to play tennis.

"Hanna, if you wanna lose weight, you can't sit around on your butt all day." says John.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

"Good. Now go and play tennis with Liza Carter." says John.

"Liza Carter? Edmund Carter's sister?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says John.

"Awesome!" says Hanna and run to the tennis-area as fast as she can with her chubby body.

The reason Hanna is suddenly happy is that Edmund Carter is a famous actor that Hanna has a crush on.

"Hi, let's play tennis!" says Hanna, as she get to the tennis-area, trying to sound happy.

"Hello!" says Liza with a friendly smile. "I'm Liza Carter. You must be Hanna, right...? Nice meetin' you."

"Yeah, I'm Hanna." says Hanna.

"So have you played tennis before?" says Liza.

"No, not really..." says Hanna.

Hanna did play a bit with Spencer once, but that doesn't really count.

"Okay...just grab your tennis racquet and let's start." says Liza.

"Mhm..." says Hanna as she slowly grab her racquet.

Liza is nice and teach Hanna how to play.

An hour later, Hanna knows how to play tennis.

"Liza, does your brother have...a girlfriend...?" says Hanna.

"No, he's single." says Liza.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" says Liza.

"Yeah, he's so hot." says Hanna.

"I can help you to get a date with him." says Liza.

"Uh, thanks, but would such a hot guy wanna go out with a fat loser like me?" says Hanna.

"Hanna, you're not that fat and my brother care more about what personality a girl has than how she looks so no fear." says Liza.

"Awesome! Me wanna be your brother's girlfriend." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I hope we can make that happen, Hanna." says Liza.

"Aww, thanks!" says Hanna with a sweet friendly smile.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"Pigskin, go eat shit." says Alison as she walk up to Paige at the mall.

"No." says Paige.

"You worthless loser, did you forget that I own you?" says Alison.

"Alison, why are you so evil to me?" says Paige.

"Simple, cause you're so worthless and lame. Duh!" says Alison.

"I don't want..." says Paige as she starts to cry.

"Crying now, are you? Such a kid." says Alison.

"Don't be so evil." says Paige, still crying. "Be a little nice."

"Not to you, Pigskin!" says Alison. "I hate you!"

With anger in her eyes, Alison gives Paige a hard slap in the face and then walk away.

At the end of the summer, Hanna returns to Rosewood. She hasn't lost that much weight. She has lost a bit though and she at least knows that she isn't nearly as much of a loser as Alison always tell her that she is.

"Hanna, how was camp?" says Emily.

"Little bit good, a rather huge piece of shit, just like thought it would be." says Hanna. "Still I got some help there. Perhaps I can reach my dream someday..."

 **The End.**


End file.
